Messenger of Love
by AiAsura0099
Summary: On the search for their third messenger, they found her but she refuses to go back with her so will they be able to persuade her or will they disappear first! I'm a first timer for love stories, so sorry if it's not so romantic but will it work out! Find out in this story! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and CFV!
1. Chapter 1 - The Search

Hello readers! I'm kinda making a new story about Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and CFV because of my mind which it keeps telling me to make it, so I'll try my best on this, so if it's a little crappy, do not expect too much if you think it will be since I'm sure it will, so without further ado, let's start! Starting with Naru and the others!

Normal POV

After Peacock-Sensei explained about Rinne and June being the messengers of the Prism World, he started to add something else.

" But why June's berserk didn't stop? Maybe..." He said

" Maybe what?" Naru ask

" Maybe we can find an answer from one of the other messengers here... Oh, I forgot to tell you that Rinne and June weren't the only ones who came here, there was a third." Peacock-Sensei replied

" Huh?!"

" There's a third messenger here?!" Momo exclaimed

" Surprisingly, she could remember everything very clearly, not like Rinne, who lost her memories after coming here... I don't think she's in this town but all the clues that we've seen was... Her name is Aichi." Peacock-Sensei said

" Huh?! That Aichi?! You can't mean him?!" Ann exclaimed

" What is it?" Bell ask

" Wait for a moment!" Ann said

She rushed back down the stairs as they could hear her rummaging through something and when she went up, she was holding onto a magazine.

" This! Look at this!" Ann said, showing the magazine

" What is this? Vanguard Weekly?" Ito said

" But why is it related to our person, Little Miss Hero?" Wakana ask

" Stop calling me names already! But there's this page... Uh... Uh... This! Is this the one?!" Ann ask

Peacock-Sensei looked at the page.

" This is... That's her!" Peacock-Sensei exclaimed

" Let me see..." Naru said

She looked at the page and gasped.

" That's her?! But she looks like a boy!" Naru exclaimed

" That's because he is! He's Aichi Sendou! Winner of the VF Circuit! It's a worldwide Vanguard circuit and he's the leader of Team Q4, he's quite famous!" Ann said

" But one year already passed. Besides, he's in a famous school called Miyaji High, and his grades were really great." Ito said

" Then let's go there. We can meet him there if we do." Bell said

" Impossible. Miyaji High has very high security and only the students and their family members can enter the school. No outsiders allowed." Ann said

" Huh? It's so difficult to get into that kind of school?" Otoha ask

" Yeah. Apparently, the students there do nothing but studying so that they can get to a good college. But something happened once and suddenly, they were into Vanguard too." Ann replied

" Do you have any profile that we know where he usually goes?" Wakana ask

" Um... It's here. He usually goes to Card Capital to play Vanguard. He's a famous fighter there. If we go there, we can talk to him... Wait a minute... Why did he dress as a boy if he is a she?" Ann ask

" There are a few reasons why she must've done that but we need to get her to help us... But I'm not sure if..." Peacock-Sensei said

He started to disappear.

" Looks like my time is up. Momo, I leave everything to you now." Peacock-Sensei said

A metal pail dropped down on Momo's head and Peacock-Sensei completely disappeared. The Pairfriends all turned back to normal.

" Please, save the world!" Rinne said

" Alright! Let's go!" Naru said

" Now then... At this time... He must be at Card Capital now." Ann said

" Then let's go to find her!" Naru said

" And it's better if you address her as him, if you do that, he'll just ignore you." Ito said

" Huh? Okay..."

They packed some items and set off to Card Capital with Rinne, Chisato and Coo.

* * *

When they arrived and stepped down from the bus, they immediately looked around.

" Wow... This place is big!" Naru said

" First, we should ask for directions." Ito said

Ann saw two passerby and asked them.

" Um... Do you know where's Card Capital from here?" Ann ask

" Ah. You want to meet Aichi, right? I know, I know. He's quite famous even out of town. I'll take you there." He said

" Thank you very much! Guys, this person said that he'll bring us there!" Ann said

" Really? Thank you!" Naru said

" Oh, wait a minute. I think someone's missing here..." The person said

He looked around when he smirked.

" Kai~ Come on out~ Why are you hiding there? Don't wanna go to Card Capital because your love is there~?" He teased

The other person came out from behind the alley and he just shrugged.

" Let's go. Don't wanna keep them waiting." The person said

He dragged the other person by his arm and they all went to Card Capital while Naru and the others could only sweat drop while they watch the two.

* * *

They finally arrived at Card Capital.

" This is it. What are you waiting for? Let's go, he's inside." The person said

" Thank you!"

They entered the shop.

" Yo!"

" Welcome." A lavender haired girl greeted

" Wow! You're Misaki Tokura of Team Q4!" Ann said

" Hey, Little Miss Hero. We have our target. We're supposed to look for him, not be a fan." Wakana said

" You must be looking for Aichi. If you're looking for him, he should be here soon." Misaki said

" You better be right because we have someone excited to see him." The person said

" You need to stop teasing Kai, Miwa." Misaki said and gave him a slam on his head

" Ow! Don't be so mean, Nee-chan!" Miwa said

" That's what you deserve." Kai said

" That's mean, Kai!" Miwa said

" Ah! Now I remember! You're Toshiki Kai! You were in Team Q4 in the Nationals but switched to Team New AL4 in the VF Circuit!" Ann said

" Like I said, you're not here to be a fan..." Wakana said

" No one can stop her since she's like that now." Bell said

The door opened again.

" Hello, Misaki-san!"

" Welcome, Kamui." Misaki greeted

" Rinne-chan, let's go sit down and wait for him to come." Naru said

Rinne turned to the door.

" He's here." Rinne said

" Huh?"

The door opened and a few people came in.

" Hello!"

" Yo!"

" Hello!"

" Hello."

" Welcome, everyone. How was school?" Misaki ask

" It was boring! But the whole school is practically begging us to have a cardfight! We managed to escape, and practically tired." A boy replied

" They kept crowding around Sendou-kun especially... Right?" Another boy said

" I know what you mean..." A girl said

" I'm tired..." Another boy said

" Good job for being able to escape this time, Aichi. The last time you tried to escape, you were being squashed and trapped in the crowd. Count yourself lucky now." Misaki said

" Don't remind me of that time... I might have exhausted myself just trying to get out if you, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun and Kourin-san didn't help me..." Aichi said

" Ah! You're Aichi Sendou! I can't believe I'm seeing the same person in the flesh!" Ann said

" Who's this?" Naoki ask

" I'm Ann Fukuhara! Nice to meet you!" Ann said

" H-Hello..."

" Ah, Aichi. These girls wanted to see you." Misaki said

" I see."

" You've a lot of fangirls here too, Aichi." Naoki said

" Of course! Sendou-kun is a world class fighter! A Pourcupine Head like you wouldn't understand such a thing." Shingo said

" What was that?! At least I'm not like someone who wears a Granny Glasses!" Naoki retaliated

" What?!"

The glaring contest started again... Sweat drop.

" N-Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun! No fighting!" Aichi said

" Hmph!"

Sweat drop.

" U-Um..." Otoha said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" I-I'm sorry!" Otoha said

Sweat drop.

" If you have something to say, just say it. Don't keep saying 'sorry'." Ito said

" Y-Yes... Um... I-I'm Otoha Takanashi! N-Nice to meet everyone!" Otoha said

" I'm Wakana Morizono. Nice to meet you, nyah." Wakana said

They looked at each other.

" Nyah?" They wondered

" I'm Bell Renjouji." Bell said

" Ito Suzuno. I guess it's nice to meet you." Ito said

" I'm Naru Ayase! And this is one of our friends, Rinne Ibara! And, Chisato-san and Coo-san!" Naru said

" Hello." Chisato said

" Cool!" Coo said

Aichi and Rinne made a quick eye contact with each other.

" So... What do you want to talk about with Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Ah... Actually..." Naru said

" Do you want to have a cardfight with us?" Aichi suggested

" Huh?! C-Cardfight?! B-But we don't have any decks or... We don't even know how to play the game!" Otoha said

" No. We just need to talk to him for a bit." Bell said

" What do you want to talk about?" Aichi ask

" We need to go outside in order to do that." Ito replied

" Alright. I'll be back soon." Aichi assured

" No. If they have anything to say here, they should just say it right now." Kourin said

" Yeah. Besides, there's no one here other than us. I can lock the shop for a bit so that you guys can say anything you want." Misaki said

" Rinne-chan..." Naru said

" It's fine." Rinne said

Misaki immediately headed over to the door and locked it and shut it so that no one could peek inside.

" So, what do you want to ask me?" Aichi ask

" How long are you going to pretend?" Rinne ask

" I don't know what you're talking about." Aichi said

" Don't pretend. You obviously know that June Amou is using the Night Dream Feathers, if we don't go back to the Prism World soon, we'll disappear!" Rinne said

" I really don't know what you're talking about..." Aichi said

" There's already doubt in those words. Stop pretending, Prism World's messenger, Aichi!" Rinne said

" So why did you come to me?" Aichi ask

" You have the Galaxy Feathers, if you help us, we can get to June and open the gate to the Prism World and go back before it's too late!" Rinne said

" I saw your Winter White Session. Quite amazing. Two messengers battling against each other and exhausting all their powers, with no time left. In the end, the battle ended up with a tie. But if even one of you had lost, your body will be absorbed into the winner, yet you were willing to lose your body to June." Aichi said

" I knew the risks. But you're different." Rinne said

" I'm different? No... I'm no different... I was ready to sacrifice myself for the sake of my friends. Like that time with Reverse." Aichi said

" Reverse?"

" Aichi told us everything. He was really ready to die even in his situation, he didn't give up and saved the whole world." Misaki said

" The whole world?!" Ann exclaimed

" Yeah. It also lead to my powers drained away from me, I also don't have any time left." Aichi said

" Then..."

" But I won't return to the Prism World just yet either." Aichi said

" Why?" Bell ask

" I... just can't yet..." Aichi replied

" Don't tell me... You too? You fell in love with someone too?" Rinne ask

Aichi was already lightly blushing.

" They've just confessed to each other~ Although they're still shy to admit it~" Miwa teased

Aichi blushed.

" Ah... Could it be that the love that you were talking about just now is..." Naru said

" These guys are a couple~" Miwa said

He got another smack to the head by Kai.

" That's mean!" Miwa said

" I can't believe it. You and June fell in love with a human." Rinne said

" Well... I can explain it... It was sixteen years ago..." Aichi explained

_~ Flashback start~_

_Shizuka was washing the dishes when she heard a crying of a baby in the lawn and she ran outside. When she arrived at the lawn, a baby, not more than a few months old with deep blue hair was there._

_" Oh my... What's this poor little one doing here?" Shizuka said_

_She picked the little baby up as she looked around._

_" I guess I can take care of you. It's quiet and lonely in the house anyway." Shizuka said_

_The baby cooed as she laughed and brought the baby in. After helping the baby change into fresh clothes, she took a look at the baby._

_" Um... I can see that you're really full of love so... I'll name you Aichi. Aichi Sendou. Isn't that a good name?" Shizuka ask_

_The baby, now named Aichi cooed. Ever since Aichi had entered the household, it has been fun and exciting everyday. Especially, when Emi was born, they had a third person in the household, it was really great times they spent together._

_~ A few years later~_

_Aichi was already 15 and he had so many friends, but one day... His head started to hurt and he dropped the plate that he was holding onto and clenched his head. Shizuka entered the kitchen to see what was wrong._

_" Aichi! What's wrong?!" Shizuka ask_

_" My head hurts..." Aichi replied_

_" Then let's bring you to see a doctor!" Shizuka said_

_" N-No... There's no need for that..." Aichi said_

_" What's wrong?" Shizuka ask_

_" I... remember everything..." Aichi replied_

_" Huh?"_

_" I'm... Not from here..." Aichi said_

_" Huh?!"_

_~ Flashback end~_

" Exactly what happened to you in the Prism World?" Bell ask

" I was on the Rainbow Bridge, going to another world to spread the sparkle of the Prism Live, but all of a sudden, I felt this familiar sensation called Psyqualia and everything broke below and my Feathers disappeared and I fell into this world." Aichi explained

" Psyqualia?"

" Now that I think about it, the same thing happened to Rinne. She fell into this world when everything broke." Chisato said

" But it's weird. Rinne-chan fell into this world in one piece but why did Aichi revert to a baby when she fell here too?" Coo ask

" Maybe it's because the three of us collided into each other in this world together, when June caused all this... June was normal and now reigning as Prism Queen and I lost my memories and Aichi lost all her memories too and reverted back to a baby." Rinne said

" Yeah. I had to restore my powers back so I had to start again as a baby with no memories of anything. When I had regained all my powers, I could remember everything." Aichi said

" But why until now you didn't go back to the Prism World?" Naoki ask

" If I could, I would. But if I leave you guys all alone, what would have happened if I didn't stop you guys every time?" Aichi ask

Naoki and Shingo flinched.

" Y-You're right..."

" Besides, if she had not stayed, we wouldn't have been all saved from Reverse, otherwise, the whole world would've been engulfed in darkness." Misaki said

" You're right. Aichi did save the world." Naoki said

" Not once, but twice." Kamui said

" Huh?! Twice?!" Ann exclaimed

" We'll explain to you when there's time." Kourin said

" So I'm guessing that other than coming here to ask me to help you, you want something else, don't you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I want to know what made you like this. Why are you so interested in Vanguard and is now standing on the top?" Rinne ask

" If you really want to know, then fight me. You'll understand." Aichi said

Rinne thought about it.

" Alright. I'll accept your challenge." Rinne said

Misaki went to the counter and took out a deck and handed it to Rinne.

" Here. I made this based on my memory since I figured someone would want to challenge one of us but without a deck. I hope you don't mind this deck." Misaki said

" Pale Moon... It's fine." Rinne said

Misaki nodded.

" U-Um... Uh..." Otoha said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" If you have something to say, just say it out already... Although, I think I know..." Ito muttered

She took out a pair of ear plugs and plugged her ears.

" Then if you don't mind, I'll say it." Otoha said

She breathed in and out.

" How long was your date with your boyfriend?!" Otoha ask

They had to cover their ears as Aichi flushed really red.

" D-Date?" Aichi stuttered

" Do you message each other everyday?! Please tell me every single detail of your fairytale days together!" Otoha said

Aichi could barely talk as Kai could only turn away blushing. Ito took out the ear plugs and took Otoha to one side.

" Okay, okay. You've had your questions, now we need to get out of the way for the both of them to cardfight." Ito said

" Huh? B-But, I haven't finished asking yet!" Otoha said

" W-We can start..." Aichi said

" Yeah. I know the game, I've read it once." Rinne said

" Alright."

They watched at one side as they set up the field.

" Ready?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope that you've enjoyed it! Please look forward to the next chapter since it's a fight of Aichi against Rinne! Look forward to it! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - Messenger of Love

Hello readers! This is the second chapter of this story, so is Rinne going to win or will Aichi win? We'll find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and Rinne's fight has started.

" Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

" Journeying Tone, Willy!"

" I'll go first. I draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron! Cheer Up Trumpeter moves back. Since the first player can't attack on the first turn, I'll end my turn here." Aichi declared

" I draw. I ride Jumping Glenn! Willy moves back and I attack with Glenn!" Rinne declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

**Field:**

**Empty. Little Liberator, Marron. Empty - Empty. Jumping Glenn. Empty **

**Empty. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Journeying Tone, Willy. Empty**

" I stand and draw. Ready? Stand up, my avatar! I ride... Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

" There it is! His famous avatar! Blaster Blade!" Ann said

" I told you, you're not a fan..." Wakana said

" Can't stop her for sure now." Ito said

" And then I call! Liberator of Silence, Gallatin and Liberator of Royalty, Phallon! Gallatin attacks first!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Blader attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Phallon and I draw." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger either."

" Phallon attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 3**

**Field:**

**Liberator of Royalty, Phallon. Blaster Blade Liberator. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Empty. Jumping Glenn. Empty **

**Empty. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Journeying Tone, Willy. Empty**

" Alright! Three damage!" Naoki said

" He's off to a good start!" Kamui said

" Rinne-chan..." Naru said

" I stand and draw. I ride Nitro Juggler! With his skill, I Soulcharge one card. I call Mirror Demon and Barking Cerberus! Mirror Demon attacks!" Rinne declared

" Guard!"

" Nitro Juggler attacks your Vanguard!" Rinne declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. Critical trigger! I give the power to Barking Cerberus and the extra critical to Nitro Juggler!" Rinne declared

" Damage check... Second check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Barking Cerberus attacks Phallon!" Rinne declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**4 - 4**

**Damage:**

**3 - 3**

**Field:**

**Empty. Blaster Blade Liberator. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Mirror Demon. Nitro Juggler. Barking Cerberus **

**Empty. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Journeying Tone, Willy. Empty**

" She evened their damage." Misaki said

" But Aichi is just getting started." Miwa said

" Stand and draw. May your noble power rain down and turn into a universal bond! I ride... Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared

" Bonds..." Rinne said

" I call Liberator of the Flute, Escard and Little Liberator, Marron! Gallatin attacks Mirror Demon!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Next, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... Second check... No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" With a boost from Marron, Escard attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**4 - 3**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

**Field:**

**Liberator of the Flute, Escard. Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Empty. Nitro Juggler. Barking Cerberus**

**Little Liberator, Marron. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Journeying Tone, Willy. Empty**

" According to the rules, if your opponent gets six damage in their damage zone, they lose." Ann said

" There's still two more damage to go..." Ito said

" Rinne-chan..." Naru said

" I stand and draw. She dance the dance of the evil waltz! I ride... Miracle Pop, Eva! I call Mirror Demon! Mirror Demon attacks first on Escard!" Rinne declared

" No guard."

" Mirror Demon's skill. Counterblast. Since the attack succeeded, I get to put him into the Soul and I superior call Jumping Glenn from the Soul!" Rinne declared

" She's starting to master the Pale Moon tactic!" Ann said

" Pale Moon tactic?" Otoha ask

" Yeah. The Pale Moon deck utilizes the Soul and the more you Soulcharge a card, the more units you get to call from the Soul." Ann explained

" You sure know lots about the Pale Moon chain attacks." Misaki said

" Yeah! I saw Asaka-san using her Pale Moon deck before on TV!" Ann said

" I see..."

" Since Glenn was called from the Soul, she gets a +3000 power since I have a Pale Moon Vanguard. Eva's next with her attack!" Rinne declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... check. Second check. Critical trigger! Power to Barking Cerberus and extra critical to Eva!" Rinne declared

" Damage trigger... check. Second check. Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Gancelot!" Aichi declared

" Willy's skill. I put him into the Soul and I draw. Just one more... Barking Cerberus attacks!" Rinne declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**3 - 5**

**Damage:**

**5 - 4**

**Field:**

**Empty. Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Empty. Miracle Pop, Eva. Barking Cerberus**

**Little Liberator, Marron. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Empty. Jumping Glenn**

" Rinne pushed him to a corner, nyah!" Wakana said

" Just one more damage and she can win!" Otoha said

" No. I don't think it's over." Ito said

" Aichi-san looks so calm even when he's been pushed to a corner..." Ann said

" That's because he's just getting started." Miwa said

" I stand and draw. Marron moves up and attacks Barking Cerberus! His skill adds another +3000 power!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Next, Gancelot Zenith attacks Eva!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check. Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Gallatin and I draw. Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Turn end."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**7 - 2**

**Damage:**

**5 - 5**

**Field:**

******Little Liberator, Marron**. Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Empty. Miracle Pop, Eva. Empty

**Empty. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Journeying Tone, Willy. Jumping Glenn**

" Looks like Rinne is the one in a pinch now." Bell said

" She only has two cards in her hand and only the Vanguard can produce enough power to attack. It all depends on what she has in her hand now." Ann said

" I stand and draw. I'm sorry. But this might be over right now! This Nightmare Doll is about to descend on the stage to give a frightening nightmare to all! Break ride! Nightmare Doll, Carole! The break ride gives her +10000 power and a skill!" Rinne declared

" Wow! That's a new Pale Moon unit, Nightmare Doll, Carole!" Ann said

" But it's kind of scary..." Naru said

" That's one scary doll~momo!" Chisato said

Misaki and the others wondered about it.

" Momo?"

" C-Cool!" Coo said

" I call Barking Cerberus! Cerberus attacks Gallatin with a boost from Jumping Glenn!" Rinne declared

" Guard!"

" Carole attacks Gancelot! Break Ride skill activated! I move Cerberus and Glenn into the Soul and superior call! Mirror Demon and Poison Juggler!" Rinne declared

" Guard!"

" Limit Break! Since I'm still attacking you, I get to put Mirror Demon and Poison Juggler into the Soul again! And I superior call Eva and Jumping Glenn! Glenn gets +3000 power when called from the Soul! Twin drive... Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Eva and I draw! This is the end for you. Eva attacks!" Rinne declared

" I see! Rinne saw Aichi drawing all those grade 3s and is using this chance to defeat him!" Bell said

" Go, Rinne!"

" Don't lose, Rinne!"

" Rinne-chan!"

Rinne waited for Aichi to use a guard.

" Looks like I win." Rinne said

Aichi smiled and moved his hand to a card.

" Don't tell me..." Rinne exclaimed

He placed the card on the Guardian Circle.

" Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine... Quintet Wall!" Aichi declared

" Quintet Wall?!"

" Quintet Wall is a skill that when you place a certain card on the Guardian Circle, you get to guard with the top five cards of your deck." Misaki said

" What?!"

Five units went into the Guardian Circle. Two grade 0s with 10000 shield, one grade 1 with a 5000 shield and two grade 3s with 0 shield guarded Gancelot.

" Turn end..."

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**2 - 4**

**Damage:**

**5 - 5**

**Field:**

******Little Liberator, Marron**. Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Miracle Pop, Eva. Nightmare Doll, Carole. Empty

**Empty. Cheer Up Trumpeter. Empty - Jumping Glenn. Empty. Empty**

" B-But he only has two cards in his hand left! He won't be able to get Rinne with a decent attack now!" Wakana said

" Y-Yeah! Rinne-san can still defeat him!" Otoha said

" It all depends on what he has in his hand now..." Ito said

" Rinne-chan..."

" I stand and draw. Sorry, Rinne but this is going to end here! To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared

" Wow! That's a new Alfred!" Ann said

" I move Cheer Up Trumpeter into the Soul and he lends his power to Alfred! And... Alfred's Limit Break! Liberate the Locks!" Aichi declared

" Liberate the Locks?!" Rinne exclaimed

" I move all my units in the field back to the deck. And... Five new comrades! Appear onto the battlefield!" Aichi declared

Five units appeared back into the field. Marron, Bruno, Epona, Gallatin and Gancelot Zenith appeared.

" Wow! He filled up his field just like that!" Naru said

" It's so cool, yo!" Coo said

" It's Aichi-like!" Miwa said

" Whenever he's in the pinch, he would always call his comrades for help." Misaki said

" Awesome!" Ann said

Rinne was suddenly drawn into an image of Aichi's memories.

_" I see... This is your love..."_ Rinne thought

" Bruno's skill! He gains +3000 power for every units called from the deck and that puts him at 19000 power! And... Cheer Up Trumpeter's skill! Alfred gets +3000 power for every unit called from the deck too! That puts him at 26000 power! Not only that! He gets +1000 power for every one of his Gold Paladin comrades in the field! That's a total of 31000 power! Here I go! Alfred attacks with a boost from Bruno!" Aichi declared

Rinne flinched and looked at her hand. She has one perfect guard, two grade 1s with a 5000 shield and one grade 3.

_" Even if I guard this one, I have two more attacks to go... Then... I'll just bet on a heal trigger then..." _Rinne thought

" No guard."

" Twin drive check... Second check. Critical trigger! I give the power to Gancelot and the extra critical to Alfred!" Aichi declared

" Damage check... Heal trigger! I give the power to Carole and I recover one damage! Second check... Stand trigger... I guess you win..." Rinne said

**Ai****chi - Rinne**

**Hand:**

**4 - 4**

**Damage:**

**5 - 6**

**Field:**

******Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**. Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred. Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith - Miracle Pop, Eva. Nightmare Doll, Carole. Empty

**********Little Liberator, Marron**. May Rain Liberator, Bruno. Liberator of Hope, Epona - Jumping Glenn. Empty. Empty

Naru and the others ran towards Rinne.

" Rinne-chan! That was an awesome fight!" Naru said

" Rinne, nice fight!" Ann said

" It was intense, Rinne." Ito said

" It was really fun to watch." Bell said

" Not bad for a starter, nyah." Wakana said

" It was like a fairytale fight!" Otoha said

" Good job, Rinne." Chisato said

" Cool fight, Rinne-chan!" Coo said

" Thank you, everyone." Rinne said

" Aichi!"

They turned to Misaki and the others when they heard the exclamation. Aichi had suddenly collapsed but Kai had caught him just in time.

" You purposely avoided catching her, didn't you?" Kai ask

" Oh, come on, Kai! I'm not going to touch your girlfriend since I knew you'll be defensive!" Miwa said, putting his hands up in denial

" You know, it wasn't a good time to joke around." Misaki said

Aichi started to turn back to her original form. Rinne and the others approached them.

" I knew it..." Rinne said

" Rinne-chan?" Naru ask

" So you're not only the Prism World's Messenger... I've heard about this legend. She's not just an ordinary messenger. She's..." Rinne said

Before she finished saying anything, Aichi started turning into a more feminine figure and her hair grew longer and was tied back with a blue ribbon loosely. Her clothes started to change to a long blue shiny dress and there was a dress slit down from her right leg that they boys had to all turn away. A hole on her clothes was revealing each side of her shoulders, a bangle was hanging on her right wrist and a pair of blue heels completed her dress.

" Oh dear... We better cover her up..." Wakana said

" Why is her dress so exposing in the first place?" Ito said

They took Aichi from Kai's arms and covered her up with a blanket.

" To think that your house is above this shop." Otoha said

" Yeah. It's more convenient to go to school and work too." Misaki said

Misaki looked over to the boys who were still looking outside the shop.

" Guys, you can look over now." Misaki said

" Y-Yes..."

They turned to Misaki and the other girls as they all sat down to hear what Rinne needed to say.

" As I was saying, there was a legend that hidden in the Prism World Messengers, there was a Messenger of Love in one of us. Truthfully, they can change forms but their duties are way more difficult than us." Rinne said

" More difficult duties like?" Naoki ask

" Um... Usually, it's about love stuff... If anyone's troubled by love, they'll change forms to help them when they needed help so other than spreading the Sparkle, I think that's all." Rinne said

" Then how do you know she is one of them?" Miwa ask

" That bangle proves it. It's a sign. Usually it would only be carved and placed a heart crystal in the carving to indicate it." Rinne said

" And how do we know you're a messenger?" Shingo ask, he directed his question to Chisato

" Fine. If you want the proof so much then, I'll show you." Chisato said

Naru and the others hid away and Chisato slammed her hands on the table and opened up and out popped Momo. There were basically screams all over the place.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and you know what might happen next since they've revealed it. So what's their decision?! We'll find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Hello readers! This is the third chapter of this story, so what is going to happen now?! We'll find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

There were basically screams all over the place when they all saw Momo.

" S-S-S-Something came out..." Shingo said

" I'm also a messenger, Momo." Momo said

" That's just scary in the daylight..." Miwa said

" I won't be able to get this image out of my mind anytime soon..." Misaki said

Naru and the others came out of their hiding spots as they calmed them down.

" So... Is that really all you've come here for? To ask Aichi to help you guys?" Naoki ask

" Yeah... I don't think we know much of the answers yet... How do we put in our best shows?" Otoha ask

" Well... Through some explanation... In order to get your platinum coord, just be what you usually are. Nothing difficult about that." Kourin said

" Let your usual character show out and put them into your show. I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Misaki said

" You might be right but... The next full moon is at the Over the Rainbow Session! We're afraid that we'll screw it up..." Naru said

" Be confident. Just like a Vanguard fight. If you don't do your best in Vanguard, you won't get the best results, it's the same for your show. Don't need to stress yourself out." Miwa said

" I see. But..." Naru said

" But?"

" I want to see Aichi-san's performance!" Naru said

" Me too! I'm curious to what kind of song she sings to!" Ann said

" I'm wondering the same thing too." Bell said

" So is it possible to show it to us?" Otoha ask

" Uh... Sure, but... We can't just say 'yes' for her..." Misaki said

" But we're also curious too. She never shown it to us before." Naoki said

" Yeah! I wonder what the idol that I've looked up to all this time can do?!" Shingo said

" Aren't you curious what your girlfriend can do too, Kai?" Miwa ask

" Hmph." Was all Kai said

" As expected of you." Miwa said

" Then let's just wait for awhile." Kamui said

" Yeah!"

~After awhile~

Aichi woke up as she saw them all staring at her.

" Hello... Did the fight end?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. And... You better look at yourself before taking off that blanket." Misaki said

" Huh?"

Aichi looked at herself and realized it. She covered herself while blushing hard.

" W-What happened just now?" Aichi ask

" You fainted right after you won the fight. Did you use that again?" Kourin ask

Aichi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" You did." Naoki said

" Y-Yeah..."

She looked over to Momo and noticed the opened up Chisato machine. She screamed, pointing at the machine.

" C-Calm down! It's just a machine!" Misaki said

" Huh? A machine?" Aichi said and heaved a sigh of relief

Naru suddenly appeared in front of her.

" Hey, hey! You're a messenger too, right?" Naru ask

" Y-Yes..."

" Then can you show us your prism show?!" Naru ask

" Huh? Well... Sure..." Aichi replied

" Yay!"

" But I have one more question. Why do you still look the same when all messengers are supposed to all be like Rinne-san?" Bell ask

" Well... Since I'm the messenger of love, they gave me a different form." Aichi replied

" I see."

" But, if you want to see my show, where would be a place where I can perform?" Aichi ask

" Huh? Uh..."

" Because I don't want anybody seeing me like this. I'm too recognizable since almost everyone knows me through Vanguard." Aichi said

" You're right... Prism Stone is too far away... Where would be a good place where no one would really go?" Ann pondered

" Then... I have a place we can go to..." Kai said, his head turned away

" Really?!" Naru ask

Kai turned back to face them again, although it's not really noticeable, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Yeah..."

" Then let's go!" Naru said

* * *

They followed Kai to where he wanted to go.

" This place is..." Ito said

" A park?" Otoha ask

" Yeah. This place doesn't have many people passing by so it should not be a problem." Kai said

" There's a lake over there too!" Naru said

" But what we need is an ice rink." Wakana said

" Don't worry. I can make the ice momentarily in the lake." Aichi said

" Yay!"

Miwa had a lightbulb above his head all of a sudden.

" Could it be... It wasn't obvious but I saw your blush when you mentioned this place~ Could this place be the place you two confessed to each other~?" Miwa teased

Aichi blushed crimson red while Kai turned away.

" I was right~!" Miwa teased

A punch on his head was given by Kai.

" Ow! That's mean!" Miwa said

" So, you can start anytime soon." Rinne said

" Okay."

Aichi tapped the lake as it turned into ice.

" Wow!"

Her shoes had ice skates on it now as she glided onto the ice.

_" It's been some time since I had this feeling..."_ Aichi thought

" I'm ready." Aichi said

" We'll be seating here then." Kourin said

They sat at the stairs facing the lake as Aichi prepared herself.

_~ My Independent Destiny song start~_

_" I've never been there, so let me go out."_

_" For I can reach where you are."_

_" I will go. All for you, all for you and me, your and my future."_

_" Mado no soto ni mieteru keshiki ga."_

_" Kawaranai asa ikidomari Dead End."_

_" Doko kae ikitekute, demo ikenakatta."_

_" Hitori jananinori, hitori bocchi."_

_" Atama no naka ni kamisama ga iu no."_

_" 'Koerarenai shiren nante nai' to."_

_" Yasashikatta dakedo, tasuke wa nakatta."_

_" Kimi to deatta ano hi made wa."_

_" Zutto sagashite ita, atatakai sono te wo."_

_" Fusagatteta kokoro wa ima toko rete ku yo."_

_" Itsudatte soba ni ite."_

_" Futari no mirai souzoushite."_

_" Shiwase ni waratteru no shinjiteru yo."_

_" Itsu datte, itsu datte."_

_" Kimi o omotte ru yo."_

_" Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to."_

_" Tsudzuku kyou ga arukara."_

A light appeared in the sky as a flute appeared in the air and Aichi jumped after it.

" That's..." Wakana exclaimed

Aichi caught it and landed.

" Prism Live!"

_" Mou natsukashii kako mo tatakau genjitsu mo."_

_" Ima wa tou sugite mienai mirai mo."_

She continued to play it as she jumped up.

" Galaxy Splash!"

_" Hito tsunagi ni natte ku yatto kidzuitanda."_

_" Sore wa kakegae nai watashi dake no unmei."_

She jumped a second time.

" Number two! Heartful Melody!"

_" Akirame takunai yo zetsubou no naka datte."_

_" Ima hontou no tsuyosa to kimi to no yakusoku o."_

She continued playing as she jumped the third time.

" Number three! Big Bang Explosion!"

_" Mou makenai."_

_" Itsu datte soba ni ite."_

She jumped the fourth time.

" Number four! Destiny's... Changer!"

_" Futari no mirai souzou shite."_

_" Shiawase ni waratte ru no shinjiteru yo."_

_" Itsu datte itsu datte."_

She jumped even higher as she did her fifth jump and her wings appeared.

" Number five! Happy Smile Galaxy!"

_" Kimi o omotte ru yo."_

_" Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to."_

She continued to play as she jumped her last jump.

" Number six! Path of the Galaxy!"

_" Tsudzuku kyou ga aru kara."_

_" Sou kimi to mirai e ikou."_

_~ My Independant Destiny song end~_

It was silent for some time when someone clapping broke the silence. They turned behind to see Ren and Asaka.

" Ren Suzugamori and Asaka!" Misaki exclaimed

" Hello! We were passing by when we heard some music! That was incredible!" Ren said

When all of a sudden, a shoe was thrown onto his face.

" Ow! What did you do that for, Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" This is payback for that time. You pushed Kai-kun and I into the closet! Don't tell me you forgot?!" Aichi said

" He... pushed you guys into the closet?" Miwa ask

" Come on! I was trying to let you guys get the message to each other! It was hard to make you two confess, you know! After me and Miwa-kun tried setting up so many plans!" Ren said

Kai's glare directed to Miwa who put up his hands in defence.

" Miwa." Kai said

" I-It's not true! B-Besides, you two really took a long time!" Miwa said

A second shoe was thrown towards Miwa.

" Ouch. That has got to hurt..." Wakana said

" Who knew those two know how to scheme..." Bell said

" Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi! They were in New AL4 at the VF Circuit! Now they are in Fukuhara High's Cardfight Club!" Ann said

" Hello!" Ren said

" Not 'hello'! How many plans did you set up on us all this time?!" Aichi ask

" Including the closet pushing... Then the amusement park scare... Then the little plan to go swimming... Then the shopping trip... And the list goes on to at least thirteen plans in total~!" Ren said densely

" Thirteen?!"

Misaki and the others stepped away as Ren and Miwa were pushed into the lake that just defrost.

" COLD!"

" That's what you get for messing with these two lovebirds." Naoki said

Kai saw Naoki leaning forward to the lake and kicked him into the lake too.

" Cold! What did I do, Kai?!" Naoki ask

" Miwa told me that you were involved. Along with some others." Kai said

His gaze directed to Misaki and the others who flinched.

" I-It was meant to be a joke..." Shingo said

" Y-Yeah! It was just to get you two together!" Kourin said

" I-I just went with what Ren-sama wants!" Asaka said

" Besides, Miwa and Ren did all the planning and we just went with it!" Kamui said

" W-We were forced to get involved!" Misaki said

Aichi and Kai made an eye contact and nodded. Aichi pulled the boys and threw them into the lake while Kai pushed the girls in.

" COLD!"

Naru and the others just watched on.

" Who knew they could act like this outside a fight..." Ann said

" But that looks fun!" Naru said

" I guess you could say that their bond is quite strong." Ito said

" Fairytale~!" Otoha said

" Childish but I guess it's nice to watch, nyah." Wakana said

" I can see the love in all this." Bell said

" It's cold because Aichi froze the lake before performing and it had just defrost too, momo~" Momo said

" Cool~!" Coo said

_" Bo__nds... Love... Friendship and family. She's experienced so many feelings in these years. It's no wonder she didn't want to leave."_ Rinne thought

" But that Prism Live just now was great too!" Naru said

" Ah. I forgot to introduce to you. Come out." Aichi called

A penguin floated out. It was grey in color with a heart shaped pin on its head.

" Let me introduce to you my pair friend. Her name is Ai." Aichi said

" Wow! She's so cute!" Naru said

" Thank you."

" By the way, we'll introduce our pair friends too. Come on out!" Ann said

The other pair friends came out.

" My pair friend is Lovelyn." Naru introduced

" Lovelyn~"

" My pair friend is Poppun." Ann introduced

" Poppun~"

" Mine's called Coolun." Ito introduced

" Coolun~"

" Her name is Femini-san." Otoha introduced

" Femini~"

" Her name's Ethni, nyah." Wakana introduced

" Ethni~"

" Her name is Seshini-san." Bell introduced

" Seshini~"

" Starn." Rinne introduced

" Starn, Starn~"

Misaki and the others finally got up from the lake.

" Nice job pushing us in." Naoki said, shaking off the water

" Not only is it cold but we're wet now too." Kamui said, squeezing the water off his clothes

" But we're not going to go down alone~" Miwa said

" Yeah~" Ren said

Aichi and Kai backed away as Miwa and Ren grabbed them and pushed them into the water together.

" It's cold!" Aichi said

" That's our revenge!" Miwa said

" Revenge, you say?" Kai said

He got up first and immediately pushed them in again.

" Cold! That's mean, Kai!" Miwa said

" You guys started it first." Aichi said

" Then let's make another plan~! This time-" Ren said but was stopped by Aichi

Aichi went up and dried her clothes before changing back to her other form.

" Huh? Already changing back? I thought we could mess with you two a little more." Ren pouted

" What was that?!" Aichi ask

" N-Nothing!" Ren said

" Aichi." Kai said

Aichi turned to Kai.

" Yes?" Aichi ask

" Are you..." Kai said but stopped

He looked over to Ren and Miwa.

" We need to talk _privately_." Kai said

" Okay..." Aichi said

While Kai brought Aichi to a spot where no one could hear them, Miwa and Ren looked at each other and smirked.

" Hey guys!" Miwa whispered

" What is it now, Miwa? We got into a lot of trouble just now." Misaki said

" Shhh! We have a plan! Come here and listen! You guys can join in too!" Miwa whispered

" What is it this time?" Naoki ask

" Just hurry up and gather!" Ren said

They looked at each other and joined them. Naru and the others looked and each other.

" Um... W-What do you want to talk about?" Otoha ask

" Just join in! We have a great idea!" Miwa said

" O-Okay..."

They went into the circle too and listened to what Miwa and Ren had to say.

" Huh?!"

" Shhh! Keep this a secret, 'kay?" Miwa ask

" It's fine, but... What are we supposed to do?" Bell ask

" Just do what you do best. What do you guys do best?" Miwa ask

" Uh... I'm just happy! But... Maybe I can make some pretty stones!" Naru said

" I can make different pastries and senbei because my family owns a senbei shop." Ann said

" I guess I can compose songs." Ito said

" I can make delicious tea and design some coords." Otoha said

" I don't have much, nyah! I'm only good at Prism Shows..." Wakana said

" I can play the violin." Bell said

" Then it's enough. And for... Wakana, right? Maybe you can make the decorations." Miwa said

" Nyah?! M-Me?! W-Well... Alright..." Wakana said

" Okay! That's settled! Here are the teams. Uh... Nee-chan can make pastries with Ann, right? And... Kourin and Ito can compose music since one's an idol and the other is a composer. I can leave the tea making and the clothes to you, right? And I'll partner you up with... Kamui, do you think you can do it?" Miwa ask

" No problem!" Kamui said

" Alright! And... Naoki and Shingo is in charge of the cooking. Don't argue too much, okay? Bell can play some violin music with the composed music, so maybe you can group with Kourin and Ito. Naru can make the stones for decoration so I'll put you with Wakana. Asaka can help you too. Ren and I will go around to handle the service, okay?" Miwa ask

" Okay..."

" But will it work?" Ann ask

" It's foolproof!" Ren said

" What did you guys just say, momo?" Momo ask

" It's a secret." Naru said

" Secret..." Rinne said

" Cool!" Coo said

" But can you even afford to reserve a whole restaurant? And to allow us to serve them?" Bell ask

" Well... I can reserve a private room and kitchen if they allow me." Miwa said

" I'm sure they will, Miwa-kun. We had already reserved a haunted house and some other rides before." Ren said

" I guess."

Bell sighed.

" I'll handle that too. I'll ask my mother to reserve a private room in a restaurant for us. I'm sure she won't mind." Bell said

" Really?! Thank you!" Miwa said

" It's fine."

" Since that's settled, then let's do it this weekend, okay?" Miwa ask

" Okay!"

" What's okay?" A voice said

They flinched and looked behind them. Aichi and Kai were standing there.

" Don't tell me... You're planning something again?" Kai ask

" N-No! W-We were just having a normal chat!" Miwa said

" Suspicious..." Aichi said

" It's really nothing! Just a normal chat!" Naru said

" Whatever. Aichi, let's go. I don't want to know anymore." Kai said

" Okay. I'll see everyone back at school tomorrow." Aichi said

" Bye bye."

Aichi followed Kai as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" Then I'll see everyone this weekend, so make sure everything is prepared, okay?" Miwa said

" Got it!"

" Dismissed!" Ren said

They all waved goodbye and went back to their homes.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - Plan start!

Hello readers! This is the fourth chapter of this story, so what is going to happen now?! We'll find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and Kai were walking to Card Capital today.

" Hey, Kai-kun. Don't tell anyone what I told you yesterday." Aichi said

" Why?" Kai ask

" Because I have a feeling that something ridiculous and big is going to happen today or even tomorrow and if we tell them, it will get them even more..." Aichi said

" I got it." Kai said

" Thank you." Aichi said

They arrived at the entrance of Card Capital and went in.

" Hello!"

" Hmph."

" Welcome, Aichi, Kai." Misaki greeted

" Hello, Misaki-san." Aichi greeted

" Looks like we have guests." Kai said

" Huh?"

Aichi looked at the direction where Kai was pointing to. Naru and the others were there, looking through Vanguard decks.

" After your fight with Rinne, those girls got interested in the game and came here early to learn about it." Misaki said

" I see."

Aichi and Kai walked over to them.

" Hello." Aichi greeted

" Ah! Hello, Aichi-san, Kai-san!" Naru greeted

" We're picking out some decks. Your fight with Rinne yesterday was really great! We got interested in it after that." Ann said

" I've heard about it. So, what decks are you picking?" Aichi ask

" We don't know... Since we're new to the game..." Otoha said

" I see... Well, when I see your jumps and shows... Naru-san has a happy feeling, Ann-san has a pop feeling... Ito-san has a sort of cool feeling, Otoha-san has a feminine feeling... Wakana-san has a sort of ethnic feeling... And Bell-san has a sexy feeling... Well, these are all based on your jumps." Aichi said

" Since Naru has a happy feeling, how about this? Neo Nectar..." Misaki said

" Wow! They're all cute! So happy! Thank you!" Naru said

" And... Ann-san, who has a pop feeling... This. Bermuda Triangle." Aichi said

" Wow! Mermaid idols! So cute! Thank you!" Ann said

" Ito, who has a cool feeling... How about this? Granblue?" Misaki said

Ito looked through the deck and flinched. Misaki chuckled.

" Just kidding. But I think you should try this... Megacolony." Misaki said

" It's full of insects... But I'll go with it. Thank you." Ito said

" Otoha-san, who has a feminine feeling... Angel Feathers will suit you well." Aichi said

" Pretty! It's like a fairytale~ Thank you!" Otoha said

" For Wakana, who seems shy but stubborn and she has an ethnic feeling... I think you should try Great Nature." Misaki said

" Amazing... But thank you. I like this deck." Wakana said

" And lastly... Bell-san who has a sexy feeling, here... Oracle Think Tank's new Magus series." Aichi said

" You're right. They all have a sexy feeling... I'll accept it. Thank you." Bell said

" Actually, you had another feeling of a queen... I thought of Pale Moon but... Luquier doesn't really suit you. Although... There was a unit called 'Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier 'Reverse''... If she uses that, then she's Reversed... I'm glad everything's over..." Misaki murmured

" Huh?"

" Now, now! Let's put everything aside! Why don't you girls try fighting?" Aichi ask

" Huh?! Now?!" Naru ask

" You should. You'll gain experience in these fights." Misaki said

" We'll try but... We're not really familiar with these decks..." Otoha said

" Don't worry about that right now. First, we'll pair you girls up to fight. Let's see... How about the pairs you were in at the Winter White Session?" Aichi ask

" Sure! That sounds great! Right, Bell-chan?" Naru ask

" Yeah. I won't hold back on you." Bell said

" It's getting me excited, right, Ito-san?" Otoha ask

" Well, you can say that." Ito said

" I can't wait! Wakana, don't hold back against me!" Ann said

" Y-Yeah!" Wakana said

" Then we'll have some of us to teach you about the rules and clans. I'll be with Bell-san and Naru-san. Misaki-san will be with Ito-san and Otoha-san. And..." Aichi said

" I'm not joining in. Find another person to help." Kai said

" Please, Kai-kun. Even if Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun came, they would end up arguing and get into another round of fight. Besides, you also have knowledge about so many clans. Please, okay? Please do me this favor." Aichi begged

Kai's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't resist it if his love begged him for help.

" Alright..." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

_" To think that Ai-chan could control Kai like that now, there's no doubt Kai has a really big soft spot on Ai-chan..."_ Misaki thought** (A/N: Misaki calls Aichi, 'Ai-chan' is because of a reference to her other form. So that means, Aichi is called 'Ai-chan' when she is in the girl form and called 'Aichi' when he is in the boy form but this is Misaki's habit when she sees Kai acting all soft while Aichi's still in boy form.)**

" Now, let's start." Misaki said

" Okay!"

" So you girls remembered about the setting of a first Vanguard and decks, right? So after that, you can start." Aichi said

" Yes!"

They all set up their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After awhile~

" I'm activating Pentagonal Magus's Limit Break! I declare Miracle Kid on the top of my deck. I'm going to check now... I got it! So that means that I have a +5000 power and an additional critical!" Bell declared

" H-Huh?! U-Um... I got it! I nullify it with Maiden of Blossom Rain!" Naru declared

" You're getting the hang of it." Aichi said

Meanwhile, at Misaki's side...

" U-Um... Since you've stopped some of my rear-guards from standing..." Otoha said

" But you can replace them as long as you have enough cards in your hand, and remember, your Damage Zone is like a second hand." Misaki said

" Second hand... Ah! The Damage Zone has Danielle! Her Counterblast! And... I superior call Becca from the Damage Zone! I call Narelle. And... I put one card to the Damage Zone... And... I put Aniel into my hand... I call Sariel. Her skill. Counterblast and... I superior call Arabaki." Otoha declared

" S-She filled up the whole field of paralyzed units... At one go..." Ito said

" She really got the hang of it..." Misaki said

At Kai's side...

" Um... I activate Pacifica's Limit Break! I put these two units back into my hand... And I superior call... Blazer Idols! Using their skill, I give +2000 power to Pacifica!" Ann declared

" I'm going to do a perfect guard here!" Wakana said

Kai just watched the fight.

~ After the fights~

Naru had won the game against Bell. Otoha had won against Ito in their game. Wakana also won the game against Ann.

" Not bad for your first times. We're quite impressed." Aichi said

" Thank you very much!"

" It's quite fun once we knew the rules and everything." Bell said

" Well, the most important is to have fun. Don't stress yourself out." Misaki said

" Yes!"

" Oh, look at the time! We need to go!" Ann said

" You're right! Let's hurry back! Thanks for the teaching, we'll see everyone soon! Bye!" Naru said

" Bye!"

Naru and the others went out after that.

" Weird. None of our other friends came today..." Aichi said

" Maybe they're just busy with schoolwork." Misaki said

" You might be right." Aichi said

" Aichi, we should leave. It's boring being here without any challengers." Kai said

" O-Okay... But shouldn't we stay for some more time?" Aichi ask

" No. I want to get out of this boredom, now." Kai said

" Okay... Then, we'll be going, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Okay. Have fun with Kai." Misaki said

" W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Aichi ask and blushed

" Nothing." Misaki said

" Jeez."

" Let's go, Aichi." Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

" Aichi." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" Here. Take these. I didn't have use for it since Shin-san always didn't have the time. You can go with Kai." Misaki said

She handed two tickets to him.

" Okay... This is a famous restaurant!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah... It's too bad... Well, have fun then." Misaki said

" O-Okay..."

Aichi left the shop with Kai. Misaki called someone on her phone after that.

" Hello, Miwa. Step one of the plan is completed." Misaki said

_" Good job, Nee-chan! Now all we have to do is complete everything by tomorrow and the plan will officially begin!"_ Miwa said

" Okay..."

_" Will it be alright?"_ Misaki thought and sweat dropped

* * *

Aichi and Kai were still walking as they arrived at Kai's apartment.

" Let's go in. I'll make dinner today." Kai said

" O-Okay..."

They went into the apartment as Aichi phoned his mother to tell her about staying over at Kai's again.

" Kai-kun? Do you need my help?" Aichi ask

" No. Go and take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon." Kai said

" Okay."

" And wear the clothes that I prepared on the bed." Kai said

" Huh? Okay..."

Aichi went into the room as he changed back to his other form and took the clothes on the bed before going for her shower.

~ After awhile~

Kai finished setting up the table as Aichi came out with the outfit Kai prepared.

" It suits you." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

They sat down and ate their dinner.

" Um... Kai-kun... Misaki-san gave me these tickets just now. She said that she doesn't need them... So do you want to go there tomorrow?" Aichi ask

Kai took the tickets and looked through it.

" This is definitely one of those two's plan but we can't be sure but why not? We shouldn't let it go to waste." Kai said

" Okay!"

" But..." Kai said

" Huh?"

" As for the return of doing your favor today, you'll have to go there with me in this form." Kai said

" H-Huh? I-In this form?!" Aichi ask

" Why? Besides, I like you better in this form." Kai said

Aichi blushed.

" T-Thank you. I-I'll do it..." Aichi said

" Good."

They continued eating their dinner as time passes.

~ After some time~

After watching some television after their dinner, they went to the bed for some sleep.

" Is it alright with you? You slept on this narrow bed with me twice." Kai said

" N-No... I-I don't mind..." Aichi said

" Then that's good." Kai said

" I-It's actually more comfortable... When Kai-kun is close to me here..." Aichi said

Kai smirked and brought Aichi closer to his chest. Aichi squeaked a little by the sudden closeness again.

" Is this more comfortable too?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes..."

Both went into a deep slumber after that.

* * *

~ The next day~

Both went to Card Capital again. When they entered, only Shin was there.

" Hello." Aichi greeted

" Hello, Aichi-kun." Shin greeted

" Where's everyone?" Aichi ask

" I heard that they have something on today and they would be busy. So I'm mending the shop today." Shin replied

" I see..."

" Hmph. We won't be here for long anyway. We need to go somewhere later." Kai said

" I see. No wonder you're in your girl form. Then I hope you have fun." Shin said

" O-Okay..."

~ After some time~

They left the shop and headed to the place where the ticket mentioned.

" It's here." Aichi said

" What are you waiting for? Let's go in." Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

They went in as two masked butlers greeted them.

" Hello! Welcome to our restaurant! A private room, right? Right this way!" One of them said

They were led to a giant door and a machine was there.

" Now, now. We need you to change. Use this card and machine to change. You'll be instantly inside." The other guy said

" And here are some prism stones for you to change in, young couple." The guy said

They passed two stones to them as they flinched. They went to the machine and put on the headphones and placed the card. They were instantly changed and inside the room.

" Now, please sit and listen to some music while you await your meal." The other guy said

They sat them down and left the two as the atmosphere turned romantic with the music and violin music played by a masked musician.

" T-This is really nice music..." Aichi said

" Not only that. That dress... It suits you even better than the clothes that I got you yesterday. It's really beautiful on you." Kai said

Aichi blushed. She was wearing a long and silky aqua blue dress with some sparkles on it. Her sleeves were white and transparent. A blue bracelet was on her right wrist. Blue high heels completed her dress.

" K-Kai-kun looks great in that suit too..." Aichi said

Kai was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie. His pants had outlines of red on the sides and black shoes completed his suit.

" Aichi. Later after eating, I need to talk to you about something." Kai said

" W-What is it?" Aichi ask

" You'll find out after that." Kai said

" O-Okay..."

The two butlers came in again with food on their hands.

" Dinner's served! Please, enjoy your meals." The other guy said

" T-Thank you..." Aichi said

" Hmph."

Kai sent a glare to the two butlers as they flinched.

" N-Now, please excuse us!" The other guy said

They exited the room as Aichi and Kai started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small room within the room Aichi and Kai are in. The two butlers took off their masks. It was Miwa and Ren!

" Whew! I wonder if he found us out!" Miwa said

" It was your idea in the first place. So you should be held responsible." Misaki said

" Good work, Ren-sama!" Asaka said

" But the coords that we made are so cool and beautiful! Fairytale~" Otoha said

" I hate to admit it. But it suits Kai... But Onee-san is equally pretty in that dress." Kamui said

" The music that is accompanying Bell-chan with her violin music is lovely too!" Naru said

" The decorations are not bad too. It has such a romantic feeling!" Ann said

" And the food looks great. Nice job, Naoki, Shingo." Kourin said

" I-It's no problem if it's for Aichi..." Naoki panted

" Me too..." Shingo panted

Sweat drop...

" Are they alright?" Ito said

" And dessert made by Ann will be served soon! So let's keep this up!" Miwa said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai finished their dinner.

" That was delicious. But this tastes familiar..." Aichi said

" Never mind about that, Aichi. And... I need to tell you something." Kai said

" Oh yeah. You said something about you want to tell me something, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, actually..." Kai said

The two masked butlers suddenly came in again, meaning Miwa and Ren.

" Hello! Sorry to interrupt but there is some dessert for you two to enjoy. So please slowly enjoy your time. If you need our help, you can call for us anytime. So now... Let's serve the dessert!" Miwa said

Another two masked butlers entered, meaning Misaki and Asaka. They placed the desserts on the table as they all left the room. Aichi and Kai started eating again.

" It's sweet and delicious!" Aichi said

" Hmph. Not bad." Kai said

" I should try making some for you next time, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" I'm going to look forward to it." Kai said

The masked musician, Bell, was feeling awkward with the romantic atmosphere.

_" How romantic can these two get?"_ Bell thought

She finished playing her song. She bowed to Aichi and Kai and went away to the small room.

" The music was wonderful too. This is the best dinner ever!" Aichi said

" Now that we've finally finished eating. Now I can finally say what I want to say." Kai said

He took out something from his pocket, a small blue box.

" What's that, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" I want to promise something to you." Kai said

He opened the box as it had a ring that had a sapphire crystal flower in the center.

* * *

Miwa and the others saw it as well through the glass that wasn't visible to the two outside.

" Oh! He's not doing what I think he's doing, right?" Miwa said

" No, it's an early age for Aichi. He's probably just wanting to promise Aichi something." Misaki said

" But it's also possible. I'm really glad if it is." Kourin said

" So happy!" Naru said

" Fairytale~!" Otoha said

" He's quite bold to make such a move so early." Ito said

" Aren't you the same?" Bell teased

Ito blushed.

" I-I just started going out with Kouji!" Ito said

" Oh? We have another one here? Maybe we should do something about that too..." Miwa said

" D-Don't!" Ito said

* * *

Aichi and Kai were still sitting and looking at each other as Aichi blinked, looking at the ring in Kai's hand. Kai walked over to Aichi.

" I'm... not really the romantic type, but... I'll promise you this... We'll be together for eternity, I don't want to lose you again." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" That time, I almost lost you when I defeated you and almost got you Reversed, eventually almost losing your life, in my own hands. Your life was in danger but you still risked your life to save me from Reverse, making me realize that I wasn't alone. When I wanted to disappear from the world, you gave me light. You wanted to be my leader this time and lead me in the right path. And you did. So right now, I want us to be together forever." Kai said

~ Inside the small room~

Miwa and the others heard every single word.

" Kai... He..." Miwa said

" He really regrets what he did back then..." Misaki said

" But now that everything's resolved, it'll go back to normal..." Kourin said

" Yeah..."

Naru and the others blinked.

~ Aichi and Kai~

" Kai-kun, I..." Aichi said

" Aichi, I want you to become my leader and... Continuously lead me in the path of light forever, together with me." Kai said

" I... I feel the same, Kai-kun. I don't want to lose the Kai-kun that I know now either. So... I want to fulfill your promise with you together, for eternity..." Aichi said

Kai smiled after he had the answer he wanted. He placed the ring into Aichi's ring finger.

" This will be with you too. To show our love." Kai said

" And, when the time is right..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They looked into each other's eyes and finally pressed their lips gently on each other.

~ Inside the small room~

Basically, almost everyone except Miwa and Ren who were smirking, blushed.

" O-Okay, little girls shouldn't look..." Misaki said

" Y-Yeah... This is really matured and I don't think any of you are ready to watch this." Kourin said

" But we've watched this before! Because of Ito-chan!" Naru said

" Hey, Naru!" Ito said

" According to plan... But even better!" Miwa said

" Yeah!" Ren said

~ Aichi and Kai~

They pulled away from each other after awhile and sat back down.

" Now, we should get the troublemakers out." Kai said

" Yeah."

The two masked butlers came into the room after that.

" What can I do for you, young couple?" Miwa ask

" If I say that I can give my payment by throwing you guys into the cold water for doing this to us again, are you going accept after watching all this, Miwa?" Kai ask

" And... Ren-san?" Aichi ask

" H-Huh? We don't know what you're saying!" Ren said

" Come over here." Kai said

The two walked over to them hesitantly as they had the worst punishment ever... Having cold ice in their shirts.

" COLD!"

" You deserve it. Let's go, Aichi." Kai said

" Okay. But thanks for the dinner. And thank you girls too!" Aichi shouted to the people in the small room

She exited the room with Kai as Miwa and Ren finally got the ice out of their shirts.

" That's mean, Kai, Aichi/-kun!" They whined

The others in the small room sweat dropped.

" I guess this is mission accomplished..." Wakana said

" Y-Yeah..."

And so, their mission had finally been accomplished.

* * *

Aichi and Kai walked back to the apartment again, holding onto each other's hands tightly.

" Aichi. You've promised. You won't go back on it, right?" Kai ask

" Of course. I want to stay with Kai-kun forever... I want to stay with everyone here, too." Aichi said

" Then I'm relieved." Kai said

They arrived at the apartment again as Aichi decided to stay over at Kai's again.

" So what are you going to do about school?" Kai ask

" I'll reveal this identity. I'm sure the school will understand. I can't hide this forever." Aichi said

" And what if guys try to hit on you?" Kai ask

" They won't. Because... I have my best boyfriend with me to protect me anytime if they ever try to woo me. Even though we might be in different schools, our hearts are always connected." Aichi said

" Alright. Now, let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Kai said

" Okay."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope this is romantic enough! I feel like blushing after all the hesitating of thinking whether I should put any romantic lines in or not. But I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5 - Aichi's decision

Hello readers! This is the fifth chapter of this story, so what is going to happen now?! We'll find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Today was definitely the day where Aichi is really going to regret and enjoy at the same time. She waved goodbye to Kai as she departed for her school, this time in her female school uniform.

_" I hope everything will go along smoothly today... Although... Maybe I'm a bit asking for too much..."_ Aichi thought

She sighed as she continued the walk to her school.

* * *

When she arrived in front of her classroom door, she stood there for a minute.

_" I knew it... I've already got a few stares when I entered... But... Relax... Inhale and exhale... I can do it!"_ Aichi thought

She opened the door.

" G-Good morning!"

All eyes were on her as she started to walk to her seat. She sighed.

_" It feels awkward now that I'm using this form... I even told the other Sensei and the Council. I wonder if it'll really be alright..."_ Aichi thought

She stared out of the window as only two things were on her mind. One of the thing was the ring that Kai gave to her and promise that Kai and she made. The second thing was about June and Rinne, about the Over the Rainbow Session where the full moon will be in the sky again. She sighed.

_" What should I do...? If I join the Over the Rainbow Session, this form will be revealed to the whole world... But if I don't, then people in this world won't be able to do Prism Shows... And... The really quick decreasing of the number of the Prism Shows that people here can do is really worrying too..."_ Aichi thought

She sighed and took out a paper from her bag. It was a data of the world and the number of accessible Prism Show systems that can be assessed. Most were red, except for one spot.

" The only place left that can let us do Prism Shows is the place where the Over the Rainbow Session will be held. It won't be long before it reaches there too... What should I do...?" Aichi thought and sighed for the fifth time

The door opened and something dropped on the ground. Aichi turned her head to the door as she saw Naoki and the others.

" H-Hello..." Aichi greeted

The three immediately dashed towards her.

" Are you crazy?!" Naoki yelled

Kourin and Shingo covered his mouth.

" What do you think you're doing in this form?! I mean... Won't you..." Kourin whispered

" If I have to get hit on by some perverted guys, I can deal with them, no problem." Aichi whispered

" Not only that! It's too shocking for our class to suddenly get used to you in this form, Sendou-kun!" Shingo whispered

" It's okay. I can do some explaining later." Aichi whispered

" Are you kidding me?! You shouldn't just do that!" Naoki whispered

" Jeez... If I knew better too... But I need to figure out a way to save this world's Prism Shows." Aichi whispered

" Why? What happened?" Kourin ask

She passed the paper to them.

" Those indicated in red are the systems where they can't be used anymore. The steady decreasing was caused by June. The only place where Prism Shows can be used is..." Aichi whispered

" The Prism Show Association building..." Naoki whispered

" That's right. I need to figure out a way..." Aichi whispered

" I see..." Shingo said

" And one more thing. I'm not going to go back on my cold treatment on you guys for yesterday." Aichi said

The three flinched.

" H-How did you know?" Kourin ask

" It's obvious! After you guys did that before with Ren-san and Miwa-kun... That's the fourteenth plan already. Will you guys just ask them to quit doing that...?" Aichi ask

" We did try... But they won't listen..." Naoki said

" Well, you better. Kai-kun is already thinking of a suitable cold treatment punishment for you guys." Aichi said

The three flinched again. The bell rang as they went back to their seats.

* * *

During the lessons, Aichi could feel stares coming from most of the boys in her class. She shrugged it off.

_" Give me a break... I've enough nonsense for a day..." _Aichi thought

She looked out of the window to avoid the stares or even fiddled with the ring Kai gave, she kept it in a pouch.

~ After school~

The bell rang to indicate that the school time has ended. Aichi started to keep her stuff.

_" I can still do something about this for sure..."_ Aichi thought

She looked at her bracelet. She tapped the engraved heart as an aqua blue Prism Stone appeared and disappeared.

_" I can't let June keep this going... But... Who was her Pair Coach...? Wasn't it... Penguin-Sensei...? That green hair penguin... What has he been doing all this time...?"_ Aichi thought

She continued packing her stuff. She finally packed her last item into her bag as she got ready to leave. She saw three boys from her class surrounding her.

" What is it? Is there something you need?" Aichi ask

" U-Um... Can we know your name...?" One of them ask

" And... Why are sitting at Sendou's seat...?" Another ask

" That's because I am him. I'm Aichi Sendou. You can call me 'Ai' for short." Aichi said

" S-Sendou...?! You've been a girl all this time?!" The third one exclaimed

" Isn't it obvious? I need to go. I have club activities. If you want a Vanguard fight, you can come to the club or Card Capital anytime to fight me. Bye." Aichi said

She left with Kourin, who just finished packing her bag.

* * *

They entered the club room and saw Naoki, Shingo and Misaki there.

" So I've heard about it..." Misaki said

" Yeah. Maybe there's something I can do about it." Aichi said

" But Aichi, there's something more than that to worry about right now." Kourin said

" What are you talking about?" Aichi ask

" Those three boys have been trying to hit on you just now. I noticed it since class started." Kourin said

" Oh, them. I'll try to shake them off somehow. I hate a mob of boys who just wants to know more about me like an idol. I knew how Kourin-san felt though." Aichi said

" Now you know how I feel for being stalked around." Kourin said

" Very well. It's annoying... I can feel those stares coming from all of them..." Aichi said

" That's basically how boys are." Misaki said

" Hey, hey. Don't say that about us." Naoki said

" Yeah, Misaki-san. We're boys too." Shingo said

" Right. Sorry." Misaki said

" Anyway, we should do some fighting while waiting for some fighters. Shingo, be my opponent! I'm gonna beat you!" Naoki said

" You're so on!" Shingo said

They went for their fight.

" Kourin, want to fight me?" Misaki ask

" Sure, Misaki. Aichi, do you want to watch our fight?" Kourin ask

" Sure."

The three went to another fight table as they started their fight too.

~ After some time~

" I lost!" Shingo whined

" Hehe! That's three wins in a row!" Naoki said

" I lost... You're still strong, Misaki." Kourin said

" You're not bad yourself." Misaki said

" Looks like we've company." Aichi said

" Huh?"

She went to the back door and opened it as bundles of students that were mostly boys fell onto the floor.

" Huh... Aichi. Looks like you already have fans here." Naoki said

" More like stalkers. What have you guys been doing there?" Kourin ask

" U-Uh... Here... Now please excuse us!" They said

They had passed a bag to Aichi and ran off. Aichi opened the bag and flinched. She placed the bag onto the table and sighed.

" What's this...?" Naoki said

He took out one of the contents in the bag and looked at it.

" Now I know why you're so stressed out..." Naoki said

He turned to Misaki, Kourin and Shingo and showed them a letter.

" Looks like a love letter..." Misaki said

" Not just this..." Aichi said

She poured out the rest of the contents in the bag onto the table. It was full of love letters from the boys.

" Wow... What are you going to do about this...?" Kourin ask

" I don't know... I guess I can keep them... But Kai-kun would be really jealous... Oh well... Who wants to go to Card Capital now?" Aichi ask

" Let's go!" Naoki said

* * *

After some time of walking, they arrived at Card Capital.

" Hello!"

" Welcome, everyone." Shin greeted

They walked into the shop as Aichi sat beside Kai.

" Oh~? Don't tell me you two are going to be lovey dovey now~?" Miwa teased

Kai sent a glare to Miwa as he put up his hands in defense.

" Kai-kun." Aichi said

She showed him the bag full of love letters from the boys.

" So what? Just burn them all or destroy them. I'll teach those guys not to woo my girlfriend." Kai said

" They can't even get their love to me. I know who I love anyway." Aichi said

" Then it's decided. I'm going to pick you up from school everyday from now on. That'll show them that you already have me as your boyfriend." Kai said

" I don't mind..." Aichi said

" Anyway... Do you want to fight me?" Kai ask

" Sure!"

The day continued after that.

~ After all the cardfighting~

They got ready to leave when the door opened and they saw Naru and the others standing there.

" Um... Aichi-san..." Naru said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Um... P-Please! Please try to stop June-san in the Over the Rainbow Session tomorrow!" Otoha said

" What's with this sudden request?" Kamui ask

" Rinne-chan is getting weaker now... We don't know how long she can last..." Naru said

" Seems like the effects from the Winter White Session has started... Two messengers using so much energy in order to battle each other... I'm not surprised if no one is surpassing them yet." Aichi said

" But you were able to do six jumps that time! Maybe if you join..." Ann said

" But it's even riskier for Onee-san since she's still in the middle of recovering from Reverse... If she goes to the stage..." Kamui said

" I've already joined the Session." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Why didn't you tell us?!" Misaki ask

" The three of us are different. Rinne and June is already almost to their limits. But I can still go on, I still have some more power left. If I can surpass June, then the Sparkle will be able to go on. I need to go into the Session in order to defeat June and stop her." Aichi said

" But we don't even know what's her reason for doing it! Why would you go risk it?!" Naoki ask

" That's because it was my mission from the start. To spread the Prism's sparkle, I can't let it die out in this world. And June's reason for doing all this is... Love..." Aichi said

" Love, you say?! But you said that...!" Kourin said

" I understand why June doesn't want to go back... That's because... After the messenger crosses the gate between the two dimensions... Their memories are reset. Which means... Every memories until now that they have will be gone when they go back to the Prism World." Aichi said

" Their memories get reset?!" Wakana exclaimed

" Yes. June is in love with someone and she doesn't want it to go away... And... I need to go find someone... Someone who's going to get the worst beating of his life...!" Aichi said darkly

" S-Scary..."

" W-Who's that someone?" Ito ask

" June's Pair Coach. Penguin-Sensei. That penguin must've ran off to somewhere, leaving June to do whatever she wants at his absence. That penguin is going to be sent off to the mascot graveyard for doing so when Peacock-Sensei hears about this." Aichi said

" W-Woah... That's scary..." Miwa said

" But Kai! Are you really okay with that?! You obviously knew what happened back then! Are you really sure that you'll let her do this?!" Naoki ask

" If that's what she wants, then I'll go with it." Kai said

" You promised that you'll be together forever! Are you really going to let her go there and risk it?!" Kamui ask

" I told you. I follow what Aichi wants to do." Kai said

" You...!"

" Then it's decided then. I'll stop June. But the seven premium coords will depend on you girls. Make the best sparkle and get that coord. Do your best then." Aichi said

" We got it!"

They all nodded.

" Now that that's settled, we need to go. We promised Rinne-chan that we would go to take care of her. Bye then." Naru said

" Bye."

They exited the shop as Kamui and Naoki finally raged out.

" Kai! How could you say that?! Do you not care about Onee-chan at all?!" Kamui ask

" You can't just let her do whatever she wants and let her take that risk! She's still recovering from Reverse's effects! If something happens to her, then you're going to be responsible for it!" Naoki said

" Don't forget what caused her to be in this state! Kai! Are you really serious about this?!" Miwa said

Kai's face darkened and he clenched his fist as he remembered that time... That time when it was his fault that Aichi almost died from Reverse if it wasn't for the Prism Stone in her bracelet that saved her... She wouldn't be still in this state if he never accepted Reverse...

" It's alright... I'm going to be fine. I might be still recovering but that doesn't mean that I can't save the Prism Show here." Aichi said

" But Aichi! If you do that, then your body..." Kourin said

" I know... My body is still weak... But you saw it, right? My Prism Show. I can still cardfight and do Prism Shows... I'm going to be fine. This is really important. And this is also my mission as a Messenger." Aichi said

" I disagree! If something happens to you, then..." Misaki said

" Then, I'll see everyone in the Over the Rainbow Session tomorrow. Let's go, Kai-kun." Aichi said

Aichi left the shop as Kai followed her out, leaving the others to doubt her words.

* * *

Aichi and Kai were still walking back to Kai's apartment again.

" Hey, Kai-kun. Was it really the right thing to do?" Aichi ask

" Of course. I'm sure you'll make it out just fine. I'm sure..." Kai said

" Are you doubting my words too?" Aichi ask

" I'm not. I'll just go with what you want to do. Just... Don't make me worry about you..." Kai said

" I won't... I'll definitely win against June... And save the Prism Shows in this world..." Aichi said

" Then I'm glad..." Kai said

The rest of the journey was quiet as they arrived at his apartment again. They went up and changed and went to sleep.

_" June... I know how you feel but... This is for the sake of this world's Prism Show..."_ Aichi thought

She looked at her bracelet again. She cuddled closer to Kai's warm chest again and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! The next chapter is the Over the Rainbow Session! Look forward to it! I'll see everyone in the next chapter then! Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Show

Hello readers! This is the sixth chapter of this story, so what is going to happen now?! We'll find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

The day of the Over the Rainbow Session has arrived and everyone is watching it on their television or the stage itself. Naru and the others were gathered in a room as Aichi and Kai entered.

" Hello."

" Aichi-san! We're so glad you came!" Naru said

" I told you that I would come. Where's Rinne?" Aichi ask

" She's over there. Come over here." Naru said

She led Aichi to the chair where Rinne was sitting on, pale and weak.

" Rinne." Aichi said

" Aichi. I see you've really decided to come." Rinne said

" Of course. This is really important and I'm not going to let June do whatever she wants anymore." Aichi said

" I'm counting on you then." Rinne said

" You can leave it to me." Aichi said

The door opened again as Naoki and the others entered.

" Everyone... You guys came after all." Aichi said

They sent a glare except for Miwa to Kai before facing Aichi with their worried faces.

" Are you really sure?" Naoki ask

" I'm already prepared. My show is after Bell-san's show. So I'll be able to get some rest before that. I'm really fine. I've been taking care of myself well." Aichi assured

" But Onee-san, what if something happens to you while you're doing your show? You're still recovering!" Kamui said

" I'm going to be fine. I won't overexert myself. After all, I'm still going strong, aren't I?" Aichi ask

" But...!" Misaki said

" I'm sorry, I'll go take a rest. If it's my turn, then you can call me in my holding room. I'll see you guys later." Aichi said

" Hey, wait for me." Kai said

He followed Aichi to her holding room. Naoki clenched his fist in frustration.

" What exactly is going on? What happened to her?" Bell ask

" Well... We did say that we would say it to you soon so we'll tell you now... By doing this, Aichi might be risking her own life..." Naoki said

" What did you say?!" Ito exclaimed

" You see... There was this one incident that I'm sure that you don't know... It's called 'Reverse'..." Shingo said

" You mentioned that before..." Ann said

" Reverse... It is a process where if a Reversed fighter beats you, you become an army of Link Joker... Reverse changes your personality... It changes you completely... You become stronger... But that just adds to the Link Joker army..." Kourin said

" Resisting Reverse will exhaust your soul... It'll sap away your strength... That was what happened to Aichi..." Miwa said

" What happened?" Naru ask

" Kai, he... He accepted Reverse... He was seduced by that power and Onee-san went off to defeat him but... She lost in the fight..." Kamui said

" Kai-san accepted Reverse? And... Aichi-san lost the fight and got Reversed too?" Otoha ask

" No... She was lucky as we would call it... Her bracelet saved her by delaying the process... Takuto Tatsunagi was able to suppress Reverse for her after that... But that caused her physical and psyche to be severely damaged..." Naoki said

" No way..." Wakana said

" And going back into a fight was dangerous for her. If she loses even one fight against a Reversed fighter, she would die... But she never gave up... She didn't care what happens to her, as long as she can save the people who are dear to her... She pursued on and defeated the mastermind of Link Joker and saved the whole world... Reverse and Link Joker were gone... She was a savior..." Misaki said

" And... She even helped me by making sure that my memories won't be gone even with the black ring gone..." Kourin said

" Aichi-san is a really amazing person..." Bell said

" But... A few days ago, before we even met you girls... Even though the Reverse in her was gone, she suffered a relapse from it... She was fighting against Kai at Card Capital when her chest suddenly pulsated... She was clutching her chest in pain..." Naoki said

" And a few minutes later, she fainted from it... There was no doubt that it was a relapse... Since she was also suffering like that time..." Shingo said

" That's terrible!" Naru said

" Then why didn't you tell us until now?!" Ito ask

" She told us not to... She didn't want you girls to worry so she told us not to say a single thing." Kamui said

" But when I was fighting her... There wasn't anything wrong with her..." Rinne said

" She was probably holding it back... But who knows what's going to happen now..." Misaki said

" I'm going to go talk to her!" Naru said

" Wait! Don't! Let's give her some time to rest for a bit... I'm sure she's still tired..." Kourin said

" Yes..."

* * *

In Aichi's holding room...

Aichi was clutching onto her chest again as she tried her best to fight the pain. Kai could only watch and hold onto her while wiping her sweat away.

_" Aichi..."_ Kai thought

" Don't worry, Kai-kun... I'm going to be fine... I just need some rest..." Aichi said

" But in your condition..." Kai said

" It's not your fault... I chose this... So I'll be fine... You don't have to worry about me... Okay...?" Aichi ask

" But..." Kai said

Aichi cupped her hands onto Kai's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart after awhile.

" Okay...?" Aichi ask again

Kai nodded silently. Aichi flashed her warm smile and placed her head on Kai's lap as she fell asleep. Kai softly patted her head as he still had a regretful look in his eyes.

_" Aichi..."_ Kai thought

The television turned on as the announcement about the Prism Shows was said.

_" The top batter is Takanashi. A hesitating girl... Can she overcome this trial...?" _Kai thought

There was a knock on the door as Leon and Ren entered.

" Hello, Kai." Ren said

" So... You've heard about it..." Kai said

" Yeah. Is she getting any better?" Leon ask

Kai gave no response but looking at Aichi resting on Kai's lap gave them the answer they needed.

" Don't worry. She's strong. She'll be able to get through this." Ren said

" Yeah..."

They sat down beside them as Leon tapped Aichi's head and activated his Psyqualia.

" Looks like her relapse is still acting up, but at least her condition improved since that time..." Leon said

But even with that assurance, Kai still kept the regretful gaze locked on Aichi.

" Don't blame yourself. Aichi-kun chose this path... She'll definitely get through it." Ren said

" Yeah..."

He continued to softly pat and caress Aichi's hair as the announcement of the top batter was announced. Otoha stepped up onto the stage. There were many hisses from the crowd.

" Oh? Looks like Edel Rose is taking a big hit on this... In a bad way..." Ren said

" She's the hesitant type. Let's see if she's strong enough to get through this trial." Leon said

They watched Otoha's show as she displayed her feelings and the crowd was awed by her performance.

" Perfect. She gained her Platinum Coord. So who's next on the list?" Ren ask

" Ann Fukuhara. A girl who's family owns a Senbei shop and has a passion for baking sweets. She's the manager of the sweets shop at Prism Stone." Leon said

" I see... Where did you get that information from anyway?" Ren ask

Leon showed the mini tablet that he was holding.

" I was given this by the owner of Prism Stone. It has all the information of the participants, the timings of their shows and the sequence of it." Leon said

" Cool."

Ann went up next with her performance and also gaining her Platinum Coord.

" Whew... She did it!" Ren said

" Shh!"

" Sorry..."

" Ito Suzuno is next... Seems like this isn't a good thing..." Leon said

" What's wrong?" Ren ask

" Well... Seems like her father was involved in a car accident... And Suzuno broke up with her boyfriend, who's father was unfortunately in that accident too but was unlucky and died while Suzuno's father fractured his arm. That caused her family to separate. The two fathers were in a band called 'Lucky Star' before." Leon said

" 'Lucky Star'... That name sound so happy but something tragic like that happened... But the full story will be known if Kouji Mihama's mother will say something about it..." Ren said

" Guess we'll know soon." Leon said

There was a knock on the door as Jillian and Sharlene entered.

" That was a happy ending!" Sharlene said

" Shh!"

They pointed to the sleeping Aichi as the two girls turned quieter.

" Sorry..."

" So, how's Suzuno's family?" Leon ask

" She just had a happy ending! Turns out that it was Kouji Mihama's father who took the wheels from Ito Suzuno's father when the truck was about to crash, causing him to die protecting his friend." Sharlene said

" And Kouji Mihama's mother admitted about her selfishness of not letting his father play in the band or anywhere close to music anymore, causing it to happen, actually, his father really wants to reform the band but his mother didn't allow it. So after they forgave her, Ito Suzuno's mother and little brother will move back to this town and she won't have to be separated from Kouji Mihama or her friends anymore." Jillian said

" Then that's good." Leon said

" How did you guys...?" Kai ask

" We went to their holding room before coming here. So I told Jillian and Sharlene to tell me everything when it was Ito Suzuno's turn soon. Seems like the problem is finally solved." Leon said

" I'm glad for her then. Oh, I see her on the television now!" Ren said

They all watched the screen as Ito does her Prism Show and gained her Platinum Coord.

" Amazing. Six jumps!" Sharlene said

" Not bad. Since this is solved, she's able to break that barrier in her heart." Jillian said

" So, who's next after her?" Ren ask

" Let's see... Wakana Morizono. Cat-like character, I guess... Her family's different traits is amazing and that they've changed now... I guess it's better if it's not mentioned... Well, I guess that's all, nothing much about her. Except that she keeps moving away because of her father's job." Leon replied

" I see... She has it hard..." Ren said

" There she is now." Sharlene said

They turned to the television as Wakana started her performance, successfully gaining her Platinum Coord but falling because of her attempt at her seventh jump.

" That has got to hurt..." Ren said

" Hopefully, she doesn't put it to heart..." Sharlene said

" I'm sure she won't." Leon said

" Up next is Bell Renjouji. After that..." Jillian said

They glanced at Aichi.

" She's next..." Sharlene said

" Are you sure it was a good idea?" Jillian ask

" Yeah..."

There was another knock on the door. Asaka entered the room.

" Bell Renjouji is going up now. Is she going to be alright?" Asaka ask

" Hopefully... Wish for the best..." Ren said

" She's up." Kai said

They watched Bell's show as she gained her Platinum Coord and successfully did her seventh jump, surpassing June and Rinne.

" She did it!" Jillian cheered

" Yay!" Sharlene cheered

Aichi started to wake up after that.

" Sorry... Did we wake you up...?" Jillian ask

" No. I just had a nice rest. Looks like it's my turn." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Then it's time for me to go and get ready." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Aichi exited the room.

" You want to follow her, don't you?" Ren ask

Kai just kept silent.

" It's not good if you keep blaming yourself... Look at Sendou for example, she's in this state and yet, she's still going strong. You need to stop looking back into the past and look at this present time right now. Nobody's blaming you, only you are blaming yourself. Sendou is not that weak and frail child from the past anymore, she's strong, and you need to be strong like her." Leon said

Kai clenched his fist as he ran outside to chase after Aichi.

" And it works! As expected of Leon-kun!" Ren said

" Hmph. Know your opponent well and go with what their wind says they are and use them against them." Leon said

" I should really try that next time! Good luck, Kai." Ren said

* * *

Kai ran around the place and stopped when he saw Aichi, ready to use the headphones.

" Aichi!"

Aichi stopped and turned to look at Kai.

" Kai-kun. What are you doing here?" Aichi ask

Kai walked closer to her as she set the headphones down for awhile.

" I'm really sorry... All this time, I was hesitating just like when you were younger... You are strong, in both spirit and will, even more stronger than me. I never even dared to stop you like the others... Only hesitated and worried... But now it's clear. This is your decision and I won't force you to back out of it. But know this... I-" Kai said but was stopped by Aichi who placed her finger on his lips

" I know. Your feelings. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Kai-kun and everyone is always there to support me. I won't disappoint everyone... Don't worry, okay? I love you too." Aichi said

" Me too."

They pulled into a kiss and pulled back after awhile since Aichi needed to go up already.

" Here I go." Aichi said

" Come back safely." Kai said

Aichi nodded and placed on the headphones again. She took out the Prism Stone on her bracelet and placed the identity card that was given to each of the participants. There was a rainbow light as she was transported into the Prism World to change.

" Welcome to the Prism World. Oh, it's you, Ai-chan. Which stone are you going to use today?"

" This." Aichi said

" I see. The Galaxy Memory Coord, right? Coming right up."

Aichi started to change into clothes that are similar to her light blue dress, except that it is darker and has sparkles of the stars on it. She entered the stage.

" The next participant is Aichi Sendou!"

" May the sparkle of love, be with everyone!" Aichi said

_~ My Independent Destiny song start~_

_" I've never been there, so let me go out._

_For I can reach where you are._

_I will go. All for you, all for you and me,_

_your and my future._

_Mado no soto ni mie teru keshiki ga_

_Kawaranai asa ikidomari Dead End_

_Doko ka e ikitakute demo ikenakatta_

_Hitori janainoni hitoribotchi_

_Atama no naka kamisama ga iu no_

_`Koe rarenai shiren nante nai' to_

_Yasashikattadakedo tasuke wa nakatta_

_Kimi to deatta ano hi made wa_

_Zutto sagashite ita atatakai sono-te o_

_Fusagatteta kokoro wa ima toka rete ku yo_

_Itsu datte soba ni ite_

_Futari no mirai souzou shite_

_Shiawase ni waratte ru no shinji teru yo_

_Itsu datte itsu datte_

_Kimi o omotte ru yo_

_Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to_

_Tsudzuku kyou ga arukara"_

Ai appeared and flew up as the flute appeared. Aichi jumped up, caught it and landed.

" Prism Live!"

She started to play it and did her first jump.

" Galaxy Splash!"

_" Mou natsukashii kako mo tatakau genjitsu mo_

_Ima wa tou sugite mienai mirai mo"_

She played some more as she jumped the second time.

" Number two! Heartful Melody!"

_"Hito tsunagi ni natte ku yatto kidzuitanda_

_Sore wa kakegae nai watashi dake no unmei"_

She jumped up the third time.

" Number three! Big Bang Explosion!"

_"Akirame takunai yo zetsubou no naka datte_

_Ima hontou no tsuyosa to kimi to no yakusoku o"_

She jumped up the fourth time after more playing.

" Number four! Destiny's... changer!"

_"Mou makenai_

_Itsu datte soba ni ite_

_Futari no mirai souzou shite"_

She flew higher as her wings appeared. She jumped up for the fifth time.

" Number five! Happy Smile Galaxy!"

"_Shiawase ni waratte ru no shinji teru yo_

_Itsu datte itsu datte"_

She continued to fly higher as she jumped the sixth time.

" Number six! Path of the Galaxy!"

_"Kimi o omotte ru yo_

_Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to"_

She flew even higher as her wings could take her and did her seventh jump.

" Number seven! Eternal Bonds of Friendship!"

_"Tsudzuku kyou ga aru kara_

_Sou kimi to mirai e ikou"_

She flew up to the highest peak as she did her last jump.

" Number eight! Love and friendship becomes one! The symphony of memories! Eternal Memories!"

_~ My Independent Destiny song end~_

The song finally ended as clapping followed.

" She has done it! Nobody has ever crossed the barrier of eight jumps! Participant Sendou has done it! Now her score... 14020 karats! She is now in first place after Bell Renjouji's performance!" The announcer said

" Thank you very much!" Aichi said

Kouji, Kazuki and Hiro were watching her from the audience.

" What was that...?" Kazuki said

" That sparkle was different from Bell's..." Hiro said

" Who exactly is Aichi Sendou?" Kouji said

Kazuki realized something and took out the same magazine that Ann had with her and flipped through the pages. He looked at the magazine, then at Aichi, then the magazine again.

" They look... similar... The name is also the same but... This states that... He was a she?!" Kazuki exclaimed

" Hey, quiet!" Hiro said

" Sorry..."

" What's wrong, Kazuki?" Kouji ask

" I was flipping through these pages in this magazine that Ann lend me, it's called the Vanguard Weekly... And... It states here that Aichi Sendou is the champion of the VF Circuit, along with his team, Q4. But this Aichi Sendou... Looks different..." Kazuki said

They looked at the magazine as they all had a shocked look.

" Aichi Sendou... is really that girl?!" Kouji exclaimed

" Amazing... To think that she can cope with cardfighting and Prism Shows at the same time... But where did she learn all those moves? Besides, she also never showed up at any events before." Hiro said

" That's the problem. She has never ever joined any Prism Show tournaments before... So how did she...?" Kazuki said

* * *

Back to Aichi...

She went back slowly as the others all ran to her.

" That was amazing, Aichi!" Naoki said

" You did it, Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

" We knew you could do it!" Kourin said

" As expected of you, Aichi." Misaki said

" Good job, Aichi onee-san!" Kamui said

" Great work, Aichi!" Miwa said

" Nice performance, Aichi-kun!" Ren clapped

" You did great out there!" Asaka said

" That was tremendous out there, Sendou." Leon said

" That was amazing!" Jillian said

" It's terrific!" Sharlene said

" Thank you, everyone..." Aichi said

They parted and formed a path as Kai walked up to her.

" Aichi..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

She started to walk to him but that was when she started to collapse.

" Aichi!"

Kai caught her before she could hit the ground.

" Aichi! Hey, Aichi!" Kai called

" Onee-san!"

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-kun!"

" Sendou!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Aichi Sendou!"

They brought her back to her holding room as the others left Kai alone with her as he had requested. Aichi's face was pale and sweaty, her breathing was heavy but her eyes were still open.

" You need to rest..." Kai said

" No... I need to see June's performance..." Aichi said

Kai nodded in understanding as he turned on the television to see June's performance up next. They saw everything... June's seventh jump failed and she started to fall.

" June..." Aichi said

She tried to get up but Kai prevented her from doing so when he saw Hijiri catching June and bringing her to the hospital.

" Kai-kun... The Prism's Sparkle is disappearing... I have a feeling that Rinne's trying to do something... Please... Bring me to Naru-san and the others..." Aichi said

" But in your condition...!" Kai said

" Please...!" Aichi said

Kai saw her determined eyes as he gave in and agreed to bring her to Naru and the others.

* * *

When they arrived at the holding room, Kai opened the door as they see them standing rooted to the ground, shocked.

" Aichi! What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be here!" Naoki said

" Go back! We'll solve this problem by ourselves!" Misaki said

" I'm sorry... But you can't stop my decision... Naru-san... I need to talk to you..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Rinne... What happened to her?" Aichi ask

" T-That's..." Naru said

" Never mind... I understand... Are you still performing?" Aichi ask

" Yes! No matter what! This still needs to continue on!" Naru said

Aichi smiled.

" Good..." Aichi said

A pure white Prism Stone appeared from her bracelet. She took it out and handed it to Naru.

" Here... This is the Angel Memory Feathers. It'll react to your resolve when the time is right... Do your best... Don't forget that the Prism's Sparkle is always with you..." Aichi said

Naru took the Stone.

" Yes!"

She went off as they watched her performance from the sidelines... It wasn't going well... Without the Sparkle, Naru couldn't dance as well... But her resolve was found when the electric guitar appeared and she did her Prism Live. The Angel Memory Feathers appeared as she did a jump to restore all of Sparkles.

" She did it!" Miwa said

" Now all they have to do is open the gate!" Kamui said

All the other Pair Friends all returned as they ran to the roof to do the seven people Prism Live.

" Wait, Kai-kun." Aichi said

She took out a rainbow Prism Stone as she made it into a necklace and looped it around Kai's neck.

" Now we're the same." Aichi said, showing her ring

" Yeah. We'll always be connected through these..." Kai said

" Yeah!"

" Now, let's go!" Kai said

" Yes!"

The two ran to the roof with the others after that.

* * *

When they arrived at the roof, Peacock-Sensei appeared.

" We need to hurry now! Huh?! Rinne! Where's Rinne?!" Peacock-Sensei ask

" Uh... About that..." Naru said

" I'll do it." A voice behind them said

They turned to see June.

" Rinne is inside of me. Let me do it." June said

" Alright. Let's all get ready." Peacock-Sensei said

The girls all walked down the platform as June passed by Aichi.

" Thank you, Aichi-san. You made me realize how powerful love is." June said

" It's no problem." Aichi said

June nodded as she went down and the seven girls all started their Prism Lives. After the gate was opened, Rinne came out of June and did her dance as the Rainbow Bridge showed itself.

" Now, it's time to say our goodbyes." Rinne said

" Rinne, take this body." June said

" Are you really sure about that?" Rinne ask

" June! June!" A voice called

They turned to see a statue glowing behind them.

" June, are you really sure about that? To leave the one you love alone? I can grant you your wish to stay as a human. But I think it's Aichi that's the one. She's the Messenger of Love and she has already found her human partner, so she will be able to stay here as a human for the rest of her life, but her duty as a Messenger of Love still remains. She can also grant three wishes. So, Aichi... What is your wish?"

" Well... My first wish is that June and Rinne can stay here with the ones they love without their memories gone and they can still do Prism Shows. My second wish is that the Prism Live can be done all over the world, to make the Sparkle spread more and make everyone happy. And my third wish..." Aichi said

" Use it on yourself." Rinne said

" Huh?"

" We're well aware of the state you are in. You need to recover in order to enjoy every single day happily. Be selfish for once." June said

" But I'm not like that." Aichi said

" Unless you want some special persuading from Kai, you better do it." Miwa said

Kai gave him a death glare as Miwa put his hands up in defense.

" A-Alright... My third wish... Is for my body to recover from the relapse." Aichi sajd

" Your wishes will be granted once Peacock-Sensei passes the gate. Go, Peacock-Sensei."

" Yes. Then, it's goodbye then." Peacock-Sensei said

The gate closed after he passed the gate as all of Aichi's wishes were granted. They can finally have their happy ending again...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter is the last chapter! But there will be a continuing story that everyone might be able to guess soon enough what it will be so look forward to the new story after the last chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


End file.
